1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a lateral field emission device. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a lateral field emission device of emitting electrons in parallel with respect to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nano tube (hereinafter, referred as to “CNT”), as an acicular electron emission material, has good characteristics of the electric, mechanical, chemical and thermal properties. Thus, CNT has been employed in a variety of applicable fields. CNT relatively has a low work function, a high aspect ratio and a nanosized end portion having a small radius of curvature such that CNT relatively has a large field enhancement factor (hereinafter, referred as to “β”). Accordingly, CNT has good electron emission efficiency even under a low electric field and in addition, CNT has good mechanical and chemical stabilities and high thermal and electrical conductivities.
Nowadays, research has been actively conducted on a planar electron emission material like graphene, graphite, etc. as well as the acicular electron emission material. Currently, the field emission device has a vertical structure in that a cathode and an anode are arranged perpendicular to faces of a substrate (ex. both a front face and a rear face of the substrate). Thus, it may be necessary to form a spacer in order to secure electron transport pathway between the cathode and the anode. In order to form the spacer, complicate processes may be required. Further, it may be difficult to integrate the field emission device due to the spacer.